Love affairs at Hogwarts
by Odin123
Summary: When Harry breaks up with Ginny, Hermione and Draco find themselves in a puzzling situation
1. The Staring Solution

**first id like to say that this will be a story with lots of chapters. I will try to update very often, I have quite a lot of spare time so... Yeah! Um please, please please, PLEASE write reviews. WRITE THEM! Sorry about that... :) I'm quite new so be kind will you?**

**disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, but I do own this story!**

* * *

Love affairs at Hogwarts

Harry cried himself to sleep, thinking of how Ginny Weasley had finally let go of him. First he had tried to hang himself, but it had been slightly halfheartedly, and the bed sheet he'd stuck to the ceiling had just come untied and hurt his neck. Even now he thought back to when Ginny had done it, replaying the scene over and over again...

_Harry was waiting by the gates to Hogsmeade waiting for Ginny. His face was casual, as though he often got the chance to go to Hogsmeade with his girlfriend, but inside he was hopping from one foot to the other. What will I talk about? Does she like Coffee? Or toffee, even? What if I-  
But it was too late as Ginny turned the corner, her flaming hair glinting and shining and it spun through the air. "Hey! Ginny, um, I was thinking maybe we could go to Honeydukes, and like, maybe, I dunno, have a few butter-" but he was cut of by Ginny's voice.  
"Um... Harry, we need to talk. Come on," she said, and whisked him through the gates, walking briskly.  
"Uh, where are we going Ginny?" He asked.  
"Sssshhh!" She hissed. "I want to do this privately, not with everybody gawking at us," she snapped, but glanced nervously over her shoulder.  
She led him down an alleyway, stopped walking and stared back into his eyes.  
"What is it he asked?" But he was already dreading the answer.  
She took a deep breath, and spoke. "Harry I... I've met somebody else."  
Harry just stared in disbelief and shock.  
"I'm sorry." Then she turned the corner, and ran out of the alleyway. Harry was still numb with shock. He couldn't believe what he had heard. And then, as reality sunk in, he burst into tears._

Draco could only stare. It was true, and he hated himself for it. He didn't know why he was staring . He didn't know why he couldn't stop staring. And most of all he didn't know why in the world he was staring at Ginny Weasley in the first place. He glanced down at his pumpkin juice. Maybe it was spiked with a staring solution. He doubted it. Maybe a spell or incantation...possibly the forced bodily parts charm... No, it couldn't be that, he didn't have thicker eyebrows (one of the side affects).  
As he watched her behaviour, he noticed her glancing guiltily towards Harry, who was looking mopey. Hermione on the other hand seemed to be shining with...hope? He resumed his watching of Ginny. He sighed as she swung her head, her fiery hair catching the sunlight.  
"Wha' are you sighin' for uh?" Crabbe said stupidly, bits of egg stuck to his face.  
"I was just thinking of... Cursing the Weasley girl!" He said with a stutter, slightly too quickly, however Crabbe sniggered appreciatively.. He walked to the common room later that evening, thinking of the Weasley girl as he collapsed on his bed, which was a soft silk, the prefects bed. He was Draco Malfoy, and it was his job to torment Gryffindors. So that was what he would do.

* * *

Hermione's lips clashed with Harry's. As he pulled her head forward she opened her lips slightly and felt his soft tongue slip into her mouth, while his rough hands found their way around her body. He was everywhere, kneading her thighs, rubbing her back, and Hermione felt something hard pressing into her stomach. She her eyes opened in surprise as his hand found its way past the waistband of her pants but she kept the kiss going. Then she felt his index finger rubbing her tight wet slit, softly playing with its folds, and she moaned into his mouth. Slowly, he pushed one of his rough fingers into her hole, pushing deeper and harder with every thrust. Then entered another finger, and began to scissor with his fingers, rubbing the soft walls. His other hand was rubbing her breasts, and suddenly he broke the kiss and pulled his hand out of her soaking thong. She looked at him confusedly while every part of her body screamed in protest. She was about to ask what was wrong when -  
"Hermione wake up!" Shouted Lavender's voice.  
"Unnnmmmm...uunnnnnuharree...unmm?...whyshoodi?..." She mumbled.  
"Because it almost the end of breakfast. Now get up, we have lessons." Lavender replied, before briskly walking down the stairs. That got Hermione up. She swung her legs off the mattress grumbling to herself. As she slid into her shoes, she mentally scolded Lavender for ruining her dream. She sighed. If only that could happen... She suddenly found herself hating Ginny. as she walked down the stairs, Harry raced into the common room, his eyes red and watery. He raced up the stairs to the boys dorm, ignoring Hermione's call of 'what's wrong?'.

* * *

Ron was sitting at the breakfast table with a puzzled expression on his face. the sky was a bright forget-me-not blue and a few wispy clouds floated across the ceiling, everybody was chatting away happily and even Snape has a sort of twisted smile plastered to his bone white skin. except it seemed to Ron as though he was the only one who noticed Draco Malfoy staring at his sister, open mouthed. Suddenly Malfoy glanced down at his pumpkin juice. Then, even stranger, he began feeling up his eyebrows. He was about to nudge Harry to tell him about this strange business when he realised Harry was sitting next to Hermione so she could ask about the breakup, but Ron had chosen to sit somewhere else because he couldn't stand that touchy feely crap. He resumed his eating, and soon he had forgotten it had ever happened.


	2. The Blood Party

Love affairs at Hogwarts

With flaming hair and a thin body, Ginny Weasley was the perfect example of a trophy girlfriend. With long thighs and bulging breasts that made her robes tight, she held the eyes of every teenager. As she passed in the corridor, people would turn back to stare her tight bell shaped ass that made men drool and women stare in jealousy. First she had been slutty, switching boyfriends at the click of a finger. Then it was the Chosen One. But now she was back on the market. The whole world for teenage boys was rocked, and suddenly there was a bet to see who would be the next boyfriend. Only the Slytherins weren't as elated at a chance of a one-night-stand. Jeers and shouts of 'who's a jolly good whore, oh, who's a jolly good whore!' Also seemed to follow her around, apart from one time, when Nathan Gray, a sixth year Hufflepuff, had cursed Crabbe into a tentacle-like lump only to get slapped by Ginny as she said "you think I can't handle myself? I don't need your help." He turned to his friend for some explanation for this behaviour, but all he got was a "you hit a wall, my friend. you just hit a very solid wall," as his friend was referring to the complex maze that eventually led into any girls black lace panties. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't himself. It had taken him a whole week to get out of bed, which he only managed to skip by getting Fred and George explaining to the teachers that he'd "broken his heart bone during the last quidditch match". Then there was Hermione, who was constantly giving hints to Harry, though he never got them while he wept in bed. Then there was Draco, who was constantly thinking of tying Ginny down to his bed and... doing things.

It had been Neville Longbottom who had seen Hermione running down the corridor clutching her privates. She had stopped hurriedly and closed her eyes facing the wall. "I need a place where I can masturbate!" She gasped. Then, as though the wall was made of jelly, it wobbled, and a door materialised. She hurried inside. The room was a mess with streams of cum lying against walls and splattered on beds, their were towels by the ceiling, each of them fresh, but one. Then, Malfoy had come along, and recited the same words. That was when Neville had run off, scared of Malfoy. Meanwhile, Malfoy had rushed in, not takin notice of Hermione, who had her back to him, while jabbing her two fingers furiously inwards. He undid his zipper and his hands slid up and down his solid cock waiting for release. "Oh, yes Ginny!" He called, but his brow furrowed, as it had sounded more like he had said 'hinny'. In the end, curiosity won, and he turned around. And there was Hermione facing him, her eyes open in horror as he stared her tight bald pussy, that had streams of juice running down her leg. Suddenly he felt a tight knot in his belly and he clenched. Then, hot sticky streams of cum splashed onto stomach. She grabbed a towel and wiped away his jizz.  
"If you tell anybody..." She furiously whispered at him. He just smirked, and left.

Neville wasn't sure what to do. He'd just seen Hermione and Draco enter the same room, and he wasn't good enough to face Malfoy if he was hurting her. Then, he figured out what to do. He rushed up the stairs to the common room.  
" well, well, ickle Longbottom has come here... But what should we do?" Then Peeves began pelting mouldy peanuts at Neville's head.  
"Fizzleberry!" He gasped to the fat lady. "Right you are!" She said and the portrait swung open.  
"Harry! I think Draco is hurting Hermione!" Neville said to Harry, who was inside the common room.  
"what?" Harry said.  
Yeah, yeah! I saw them both go into the same room in the Room of Requirement. They both said 'I need a place to masturbate'." At once, Harry was off to the room. "I need a place to masturbate," he recited. At once a door opened, but they weren't there. Then, he saw the two sticky towels. He grabbed the first one and spoke a few spell words. "Homenum Revelierm!" He said, and at once a floating picture of Crabbe appeared in the air. Harry dropped the towel and wiped his hands on his robes. "Crabbe's cum..." He shuddered. Then he grabbed the other towel and recited the words. Suddenly, Hermione and Draco's face appeared. "But that would mean that they had...sex?" He raced out of the room, a lot of questions floating around in his head. He ran all the way to the common room. "Hey, Harry was there anybody in the room?" Neville asked anxiously.  
"No, no it was alright..." Harry said dumbly. Neville sighed in relief, oblivious to Harry's worries. "Oh, good, for a second I thought he was hurting her-" but that moment Hermione burst into the common room. Her forehead had beads of perspiration running down onto her face. Harry stared at her disbelievingly.

* * *

Ginny was bored, and, quite frankly, annoyed. "It'll be good to come and socialise with the other pure bloods, especially with the minister being there. I plan to socialise, Ginny, but I don't want to be there any more then you do, honey. Now come on. I know that pure blood parties aren't exactly... The greatest, but, i mean, they can't be all that bad now can they... I mean, of course, last year there was that speech about how anybody working in the muggle artefacts industry was a pompous fool, quite damaging for the reputation really..." Mr Weasley went on like this until they had arrived. They walked towards the mansion, which was now covered in glittering lights.  
"The Malfoy's house," Ginny said bitterly, as though there was a bad taste in her mouth. As much as she hated to admit it, the castle was a beautiful as it's reflection lay on the lake in front of it, shimmering in the moonlight. They strolled past the crimson hedges cut as falling drop of blood all the way up to the oak doors. Mr Weasley opened the door, pushing Ginny in front of him.  
"Now now, Ginny, go and socialise," he whispered. "Ah, Mr. Horbledush,I didn't know you were pure blood! Oh, well how delightful..." Meanwhile, Ginny had skulked of to the table where the teenagers were hanging out. There was Draco, smirking and chatting with Pansy and the other Slytherins. As he saw Ginny, his grinned evilly. "Well, well if it isn't the blood traitor Wesley girl..." He cooed. He came over and sat next to her.  
"Stay away, Malfoy. I don't to part of your pure blood loser group. Blood doesn't matter!" She snarled at him. "I don't see why it doesn't?" He questioned. "I mean, after all, it's only nature. We are the top of the chain. It's our job to kill mumbles after all..." As he whispered these things into her ear, it was almost as though she'd always known it, and it had been sleeping in the back of her mind all these years. Suddenly, as though acting of its own accord, her hand slithered its way onto his thigh, and grabbed hold of his growing bulge. "Um...I-I... Uhhhh..." He stuttered, his eyes like great big orbs of nervousness and shock. She withdrew her hand, horrified at what she'd done. But as they locked faces, their was a glint of curiosity in her twinkling eyes.


	3. The Painful Predicament

Jeez, it's been a while, sorry, but im back with another instalment of this story. Cool, and thanks for reading. Also, be awesome and review, will you? I need all the ideas I can get.

Love Affairs at Hogwarts

Hermione stared back at Harry's face, embarrassed as she realised what it might look like. She'd forgotten to cleanse the towel on her way out, and now she had to pay the price.  
"Hermione did you?..." He asked.  
"It's not what not what it looked like!" Hermione gasped back desperately, craving Harry even when he stared at her with fury in his eyes.  
"So what is it, then?" He asked. "You know what, I'm going to the common room. He said and rushed up the staircase. Hermione desperately wanted to follow him up and make him hold her in his arms, but she knew it would be a while before that happened. Over the next few days Harry didn't speak to Hermione at all, not even to ask her for advice on homework. Instead, he went behind her back while she slept and opened her bag, looking at her answers. Once she'd caught him, but she just pretended to be asleep, as it was the least she could for him. She found herself disgraced at masturbating to the image of Harry's face, but she couldn't help herself. She had needs, like every other girl, and those needs were to be satisfied by and only by Harry. It's the only thing that would do. She wouldn't even care if she had to drug him. After all, Ron was a big star Quidditch keeper, and the girls were fawning over him all the time, especially Lavender. She suspected him of messing around behind her back, but she couldn't do anything because she didn't have any proof, and she'd feel stupid if she was wrong. Also, if she did nothing and just suspected him of something, then nobody could prove her wrong. And if nobody proved her wrong, it would be justifiable when she slept with Harry. Well, if she slept with him. On morning in the great hall, Dumbledore stepped up to make an announcement. "Students of Hogwarts! In a weeks time, it is the student ball. To attend you must be sixteen years of age and have a dance partner!" He resumed his seat as a ripple of excited whispers fell over the students. Hermione beamed. The last ball she'd been at had made Ron love her. This is gonna be a walk in the park, she thought to herself.

Draco stared back at Ginny. This was the moment he'd been waiting for, yet it somehow felt different. Come on Draco, you shouldn't be doing this! She's Gryffindor! I'm just going to make her wet and tease, he decided. So as she stared at his mischievously he slid his hands down the rim of her panties and snaked a finger over her her cunt. She gasped and shivered, but then he withdrew his hand leaving her needing, but not being able to do something, because of her company. He grinned evilly and resumed eating his dinner a innocently. As she lustfully grabbed for a handful of cock, he flicked his wand and whispered "motus tollereius". Suddenly, Ginny felt as though she was emotionless, and lust ruled her body. She reached out for the closest penis, but Draco simply shoved her and yelled "what do you think you doing woman!" So everybody could hear him. As though out of a charm she shook her head confusedly. "I... I don't know," she murmured. Suddenly, she just wanted to go home. She rushed out as the rest of the girls smirked at her, and moved in on Draco to give it their best shot. She shook with fury and hated Draco for what he had done. She promised herself that by the end of the year, she would fuck Draco.

As the ball came closer, Hermione sensed her opening to seduce Harry. Whispers spread through the corridors about her meeting with Draco in the room of requirements, each piece of gossip more crazy then the next. Luckily, Draco managed to calm down the stories a bit, so nobody really believed them much. She only had Ron to speak to nowadays, and even he wouldn't fuck her. He'd always say he was tired or that he wasn't in the right mood. She'd had to masturbate in her room after casting some complex protection spells so nobody could see her as she shoved her two fingers like a javelin into her warm and wet pussy. Harry, wasn't happy with her, and had only half accepted her dull excuse for what really happened. However, she was still happy as the ball came closer and so did her chance to fuck Harry. She had decided that in case it didn't work, she would make a love potion to use on him. The potion was coming up nicely, and she had plans for spiking some chocolate frogs she'd feed to Harry.  
Meanwhile, Ginny had also heard of the ball and decide she was going to take Draco into her pussy. She didn't have the skill of Hermione to make a potion, but she did have a set of massive tits, and cherry red lips that were plump and soft. As she posed in the mirror, pouting her lips, Hermione walked in, looking more agitated then usual. "What is it?" Ginny asked.  
"Oh nothing... Well, not really..." She replied. "I'm going to sleep now," she added. Later that night as Ginny lay trying to get to sleep, she could hear Hermione fidgeting, and was happy to know she wasn't the only one slightly nervous about the ball.

thanks for reading, and please review I need ideas, also follow because I'm gonna do a batman lemon story. Cool, thanks for reading


End file.
